Skimbleshanks/Gallery
This is a gallery for the character of Skimbleshanks. Designs Skimble Design 1.jpg|Basic costume Skimble design 2.jpg|Song costume Skimbleshanks Makeup Design Karen Dawson 1.jpg|Makeup design UK Productions Original London Production Kenn Wells in the Original Cast, 1981 Jellicle Ball l8105 b42.jpg Jellicle Ball l8105 b41.jpg Ensemble 1981 03.jpg Skimble l8105 b55.jpg Skimble l8105 b53.jpg Skimble ensemble 1981 01.jpg Skimble l8105 b54.jpg Skimble l8105 b52.jpg Skimble l8100 31.jpg Skimbleshanks L8105.jpeg Skimble Train l8105 b57.jpg Group OLCspotlight.jpg Subsequent London Casts Skimbleshanks l8302 11.jpg|Kenn Wells Skimble Train l8302 10.jpg|Kenn Wells Skimble Neil Fitzwilliam L8505 06.png|Neil Fitzwilliam Skimble Train l8709 16.jpg|Daire O'Dunlaing Finale l8709 05.jpg|Daire O'Dunlaing Jellicle Ball 1 l8806 04.jpg|Adam Matalon Pyramid l8904 01.jpg|Adam Matalon Skimbleshanks l9011 17.jpg|Japheth Myers Raffish Crew l9011 21.jpg|Japheth Myers Pyramid l9011 10.jpg|Japheth Myers Skimbleshanks l9111 15.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt Skimbleshanks l9206 14.jpg|Jon Peterson Raffish Crew l9211 19.jpg|Jon Peterson Raffish Crew l9305 23.jpg|Jon Peterson Skimbleshanks l9406 21.jpg|Shaun Henson Raffish Crew l9406 18.jpg|Shaun Henson Finale l9406 25.jpg|Shaun Henson Skimbleshanks l9411 11.jpg|Shaun Henson Skimbleshanks l9505 32.jpg|Shaun Henson Raffish Crew l9505 31.jpg|Shaun Henson Skimbleshanks l9511 29.jpg|Jimmy Johnston Munkus Kittens l9511 21.jpg|Jimmy Johnston Raffish Crew L9608 16.jpg|Jimmy Johnston Skimbleshanks l9611 27.jpg|Nigel Garton Skimbleshanks l9705 17.jpg|Nigel Garton Skimble Nigel Garton L9712.png|Nigel Garton Skimbleshanks l9911 23.jpg|Matthew Gould Raffish Crew l9911 08.jpg|Matthew Gould Raffish Crew l0006 06.jpg|Matthew Gould Skimbleshanks l0102 10.jpg|Ross Finnie Raffish Crew l0102 15.jpg|Ross Finnie London Group 1.jpg Film Cover 1.jpg 1998 Film Geoffrey Garratt as Skimbleshanks Skimbleshanks Geoffrey Garratt Film 04.jpg Skimbleshanks Geoffrey Garratt Film 03.jpg Skimbleshanks Geoffrey Garratt Film 02.jpg Skimbleshanks Geoffrey Garratt Film 01.jpg Asparagus Skimble Jenny Jelly film.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 Skimble Geoffrey Garratt UK8906 01.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt Skimble Train UK8906 26.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt UK Tour 1993-95 Skimbleshanks Geoffrey Garratt Uk9402 01.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt Jellicle Songs uk9402 21.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt Jellicle Ball uk9402 18.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt Jellicle Ball uk9307 16.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt Jellicle Ball uk9307 19.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt Finale uk9402 40.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt UK/European Tour 2003-2009 Skimble uk04 21.jpg|Matthew Gould Skimble Carby UK03 1.jpg|Matthew Gould Skimble UK05 2.jpg|John McManus Skimble UK06 1.jpg|Matthew Gould Skimble uk07 22.jpg|Matthew Gould UK/European Tour 2013-14 Skimble uk13 14 Ross Finnie.jpg|Ross Finnie Finale uk13 1.jpg|Ross Finnie Finale uk13 17.jpg|Ross Finnie London / Blackpool Revival Skimbleshanks Ross Finnie Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Ross Finnie Skimbleshanks Ross Finnie Palladium 2014 02.jpg|Ross Finnie Skimbleshanks Ross Finnie Palladium 2014 03.jpg|Ross Finnie Skimbleshanks Ross Finnie Palladium 2014 04.jpg|Ross Finnie Skimbleshanks Ross Finnie Palladium 2014 05.jpg|Ross Finnie Skimble Evan James UK15.jpg|Evan James Naming of Cats Palladium 2015 01.jpg|Evan James Skimble Evan James Backstage.jpg|Evan James Tugger Skimble Marcquelle Evan James 2015 01.jpg|Evan James UK/International Tour Skimble Lee Greenaway UK 2016 01.jpg|Lee Greenaway Skimble Lee Greenaway UK 2016 14.png|Lee Greenaway Antwerp Premiere 16.jpg|Lee Greenaway Skimble Lee Greenaway 2017.jpg|Lee Greenaway Victoria Bows Zagreb 2 2017.jpg|Lee Greenaway Jelly Bows Zagreb 1 2017.jpg|Lee Greenaway Deme Skimble Bows Zagreb 2017.jpg|Lee Greenaway Skimble uk19 Matthew Rowland.jpg|Matthew Rowland US Productions Original Broadway Production Skimble us82 b48.JPG|Reed Jones Skimble us82 31.JPG|Reed Jones Skimble nypl 67.jpg|Reed Jones Subsequent Broadway Casts Broadway Press Group 1997 04.jpg|1997 Skimbleshanks Eric Scott Kincaid.jpg|Eric Scott Kincaid Skimble Michael Scott Gregory Subway 1984.jpg|Michael Scott Gregory Skimbleshanks Reed jones Bway backstage.jpg|Reed Jones Skimbleshanks Owen Taylor Bway Calendar November.jpg|Owen Taylor US Tours 1-4 Cindy Benson Jennyanydots.jpeg Skimble Thom Keeling 1 US2.png|Thom Keeling Skimble Thom Keeling2 US2.png|Thom Keeling Jellicle Ball 7 US2.png|Thom Keeling Finale 1 US2.png|Thom Keeling Silla Pounce Skimble 1990 Holly Cruz Joey Pizzi Danny Rounds.jpg|Danny Rounds US Tour 5 Skimble Leap US tour 5 01.jpg Bustopher Skimble UStour5.jpg Skimble US 5 press group 3.jpg Skimble reach 2007 2008 03.jpg Ensemble 4 US 5 07 2006.jpg Zoo visit US5 04 15 2011 45.jpg Zoo Cats US 5 2011 1.jpg Zoo Cats US 5 2011 6.jpg Zoo Cats US 5 2011 8.jpg Skimbleshanks Warren Freeman.jpg|Warren Freeman Ensemble Pantages LA 032010 04.jpg Broadway Revival * Jeremy Davis * Aaron Albano (Understudy) * Corey John Snide (Understudy) Skimble Jeremy Davis 16.png|Jeremy Davis Cast Bows opening night 4.jpg|Jeremy Davis Broadway Revival Bows opening night 3.jpg|Jeremy Davis Skimbleshanks Aaron Albano with cat.jpg|Aaron Albano Skimble Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png|Corey John Snide US Tour 6 *Ethan Saviet (1/19 - 10/19) *Giovanni DiGabriele *Devin Neilson (cover) (1/19 - 10/19) *Brett Michael Lockley (cover) Skimble Ethan Saviet US6 2019 01.jpg|Ethan Saviet Skimble Ethan Saviet US6 2019 02.jpg|Ethan Saviet Skimble Jenny Ethan Emily US6.png|Ethan Saviet Skimble US6 Giovanni DiGabriele.png|Giovanni DiGabriele Skimble US6 Giovanni DiGabriele 2.png|Giovanni DiGabriele Tumble Skimble US6 Cameron Giovanni.png|Giovanni DiGabriele Pounce Skimble US6 Alex Giovanni.png|Giovanni DiGabriele Skimbleshanks US6 Devin Neilson.png|Devin Neilson Skimble US6 Brett Michael Lockley.png|Brett Michael Lockley Japanese Productions Japan 1983 Skimbleshanks Japan illus 2.png 1983 J83 47 Skimbleshanks.jpg Bustopher 2 Tokyo 83.jpg Skimble 83 Train Tokyo.jpg 1996 Skimble 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Skimble 96 Tokyo 3.jpg Skimble 96 Tokyo 4.jpg J96 skimble1.jpg Old Deut 96 Tokyo 5.jpg Skimble 96 Train 2 Tokyo.jpg 2000 Skimble ensemble 1 Nagoya 2000.jpg Skimble 00 ensemble 2 Nagoya.jpg 2002 Skimble Ensemble 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Skimble 2002 Osaka 1.jpg 2006 Skimble 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Skimble 06 Tokyo J0603 2.png Skimble 06 Train Tokyo J0603.png Yokohama 2009 Skimble Yoshihiro Kishi Yokohama Opening 09.jpg|Yoshihiro Kishi Skimble 09 shiki calendar1009 w.jpg Skimble 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Skimble 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Skimble 09 Train Yokohama.jpg Shizuoka 2013 Shizuoka Final Show Skimble Dec 2013.jpg|Ryota Suzuki Fukuoka 2014 Japan Press Event Skimble 2013.jpg|Yoshihiro Kishi Japan Press Event 2013 (7).jpg|Yoshihiro Kishi Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (12).jpg|Takuya Tsukada Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Cast Million Celebration Dec 2015.jpg|Yui Kobayashi Sapporo 32nd anniversary curtain call 2015 (5).jpg|Yui Kobayashi Osaka 2016 Osaka Press Event Nov 2015 (8).jpg|Takuya Tsukada Osaka Press Event Nov 2015 (3).jpg|Takuya Tsukada Osaka Press Event Nov 2015 (5).jpg|Takuya Tsukada Osaka Press Event Nov 2015 (6).jpg|Takuya Tsukada Japan Cast Press Event Nov 2017 2.png|Kaiser Tatike Japan Cast Press Event Nov 2017.png|Kaiser Tatike Tokyo 2018 CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 5.jpg|Rehearsals 2019 Japan Skimble.jpg Skimbleshanks Shiki Tokyo 2019 1.png Skimbleshanks Shiki Tokyo 2019 3.png Australian Productions Sydney 1985 AdDressing Sydney 1985 01.jpg Melbourne 1987 Australia Tour 1989 Skimble Trevor Green Aus 1989 01.jpg Skimble Trevor Green Aus 1989 02.jpg Sillabub Skimble Jellicle Ball Aus 1989 01.jpg Australia Tour 1993 * John Hackett Jellicle Songs Aus Tour 1993 02.jpg Skimbleshanks John Hackett Aus Tour 1993 01.png Skimbleshanks John Hackett Sydney 1994 01.png Bustopher Skimble Sydney 1994 01.png Australian Circus Tent Tour * Stephen Morgante Skimble Stephen Morgante Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg Finale Aus 2000 01.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 * Markham Gannon Skimble Alonzo Aus 2009 01.jpg Press 2 S Korea 2008.jpg|Australian cast in Korea with the Korean cast Asia Tour 2014 * Jarryd Nurden Skimbleshanks Jarryd Nurden Asia 2014 01.jpeg Bustopher Singapore 2015 publicity.jpg Skimble icon asia14.jpg Skimble Jarryd Nurden backstage Asia 2014 01.jpeg Backstage 2014 asia tour cast.jpg Quaxo Skimble Backstage Asia 14 01.jpeg Australia NZ 2015 * Ross Hannaford Skimbleshanks aus tour ross hannaford.png Skimbleshanks Train Aus 2015 01.jpg Skimbleshanks Ross Hannaford Aus 2015 01.jpg Skimbleshanks Ross Hannaford Aus 2015 02.jpg Skimbleshanks Ross Hannaford Aus 2016 03.jpg Skimbleshanks Ross Hannaford Aus 2016 05.jpg Asia Tour 2017 Skimbleshanks Hayden Baum 1.jpg|Hayden Baum Skimbleshanks Hayden Baum 2.jpg|Hayden Baum German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Skimble Paul Keller Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Paul Keller Bustopher Boys hamburg 86.jpg|Paul Keller Skimble Mungo Tumble Alonzo hamburg 86.jpg|Paul Keller Skimble Train hamburg 86.jpg|Paul Keller Hamburg art skimble.png Hamburg art Crew Skimble.jpg Skimble Hilton Jones Hamburg 90.jpg|Hilton Jones De9108 Skimbleshanks Hans Johansson.png|Hans Johansson De9204 Skimbleshanks Jonathan Rant.png|Jonathan Rant De9210 Plato Skimble.png|Rick Somsen Skimble ensemble Hamburg.jpg Skimble train Hamburg 1997.jpg|Paul Channon Bustopher Boys Hamburg 1997.jpg|Paul Channon Skimble Tumble Mungo Alonzo 2.jpg Finale Hamburg 0.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 Anthony Kirwan, Cary Chennell Skimble Train de01 17.jpg Skimble 2 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Skimble Jenny Auto 12-06-02.jpg|Jonathan Tilley (swing) Skimble 12-06-02 Jonathan T.jpg |Jonathan Tilley (swing) Berlin 2002-04 Skimble de02 43.jpg|Uli Scherbel Skimble de02 45.jpg|Uli Scherbel Skimble train de02 44.jpg Skimble Rumple sunflower Berlin.jpg Skimble Rumple Berlin press 5.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 Munkustrap Mathias Sanders Dusseldorf 2004 3.JPG|Ralf Schaedler Pyramid Duss04 21.jpg|Ralf Schaedler Dusseldorf 04 Skimble Bill 2556-06.jpg Skimble 1 Dusseldorf 2004.jpg Skimble Cori 1 Dusseldorf 2004.jpg German Tour 2005 Skimble 1 Munich 2006 04 18.jpg Munkus Skimble April 18 2006 20 Jahre Musical 'Cats'4.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Skimble Deut 01 Tent Tour.jpg Skimble butt 01 Tent Tour.jpg Skimble 01 Tent Tour (2).jpg Skimble 01 Tent Tour (3).jpg Skimble 01 Tent Tour (4).jpg Skimble 01 Tent Tour (6).jpg Skimble 01 Tent Tour 1.jpg Skimble 01 Tent Tour.jpg German Tour 2010 Group 1.jpg German Tent Group 4.jpg German Tent Group 3.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Skimbleshanks F Dion Davis Vienna 1983 1.jpg|F. Dion Davis Bustopher Joachim Kemmer Vienna 1983 01.jpg|F. Dion Davis Skimble Vienna 83 41.jpg|F. Dion Davis Skimble Vienna 83 42.jpg|F. Dion Davis Skimble Applause Vienna 83.jpg|F. Dion Davis Ensemble 02 Vienna.jpg Amsterdam 1987 Skimble Amsterdam 1992.jpg Pyramid Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 Skimble Paris 89 Thierry Gondet 06.JPEG|Thierry Gondet Skimble Paris 89 Thierry Gondet 0117.jpg|Thierry Gondet Skimble 15 Paris89.JPEG Skimble fr 198910 01.JPEG Skimble fr 198912 17.JPEG Skimble fr 199004 174.JPEG 1990s Skimbleshanks Rod Roberts Zurich.png|Rod Roberts, Zurich Buenos Aires 1993 Skimble.png|Buenos Aires 1993 Buenos Aires 1993 Skimble (2).png|Buenos Aires 1993 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 Skimble 01 world tour.jpg|Darryl Evans Skimbleshanks World Tour 2001 01.jpg|Darryl Evans Copenhagen 2002 Skimble Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg|Peter Persson Copenhagen Group 1.jpg|Peter Persson Skimble Salute 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg|Peter Persson Skimble Alonzo Copenhagen 2002.png|Peter Persson Skimble Salute Copenhagen 2002.png|Peter Persson Skimble Train Copenhagen 2002.png|Peter Persson Madrid 2003 Skimble Train 1 Madrid 2003.jpg|Alberto Sánchez Madrid ad shangay.jpg|Alberto Sánchez Madrid 200 celeration.jpg|Alberto Sánchez Moscow 2005 Skimble 3a Moscow 05.jpg|Marat Abdrakhimov Pyramid 3a Moscow 05.jpg Pyramid 1 Moscow 05.jpg Jellicle Songs 11 Moscow 05 press.jpg Jellicle Songs 10 Moscow 05.jpg Misto 3 Moscow 05.jpg Skimble 2 Moscow 05.jpg Jellicle Songs 18 Moscow 05.jpg Moments of Happiness Moscow 05.jpg Skimble 5 Moscow 05.jpg Skimble 15 Moscow 05.jpg Skimble 1 Moscow 05.jpg Skimble 4 Moscow 05.jpg Skimble 6 Moscow 05.jpg Skimble 22 Moscow 05.jpg Skimble 13 Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Marcel Visscher Skimble Marcel Visscher Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Skimble Marcel Visscher Dutch Tour 2006 02.jpg Skimble Marcel Visscher Dutch Tour 2006 03.jpg Skimble Mungo Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Skimble Mungo Dutch Tour 2006 02.jpg Finale Dutch Tour Group 1.jpg South Korea 2008 Korea 2008 Group 01.jpg Skimble Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 Press Call Brazil 035.jpg|Daniel Monteiro Moments of Happiness Brazil Jenny.jpg|Daniel Monteiro South Korea 2011 Jellicle Songs S Korea 2011.jpg China 2012 Skimble Da Mula China 2012 01.jpg Skimble 2 China 2012.jpg Grumbuskin Skimble China 2012.jpg Bustopher 4 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Addressing Finale RCCL Cast 1.jpg Skimbleshanks Elliot Peterson Oasis of the Seas 07 2017.jpg Skimbleshanks Robert Wilkes RCCL Cast 9 01.jpg Paris 2015 Skimble Sylvain Mathis Paris 15 01.gif Vienna 2019 * Gerben Grimmius Skimble Gerben Grimmius Opening Night Vienna 2019 01.jpg Skimble Gerben Grimmius Opening Night Vienna 2019 02.jpg Skimble Electra Jenny Vienna 2019.jpg Skimble back Gerben Grimmius Vienna 2019.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Article stubs